Unexpected Love
by jeaniesimply
Summary: This is just a small story that I wanted to put together about Kelly Severide and my OC. This story began before season 1 of Chicago Fire. I got the idea when Severide mentioned being engaged once. So... this is how I saw it happening! I'm not a professional writer so please be kind! This is the very first story that I have ever published. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

This is just a quick story that I wanted to get onto paper. It sounded good, in my head, so be nice! I do not own any characters or the show, though Ally is a character that I made up. This first chapter is short but... all my chapters are probably will be. Again, this all happened before the current season.

...w...

"Good Morning everyone," Chief Greg Hanson, of the Chicago Police Department, addressed the crowded room of Fire Fighters and Police Officers. "I want to begin this year's 'Hell Week' with a bang. It will be all week, starting this coming Monday, and as always offiicers verses fire fighters. For more details here is Chief Wallace Boden."

Chief Boden, of the Chicago Fire Department, walked to the podium and shook hands with Chief Hanson.

"Thank you, Greg." Chief Boden smiled. "Each department is going to have a flag and the flag has to been visible. Whoever captures the flag first, wins! The second task will be a fund-raiser, whoever raises the most money wins. The Saturday after Hell Week, however, we are going to do something new. Those details will come at the BBQ. As always your families will be invited but they cannot take part in the actual games…"

Chicago Police Officer, Ally McManus, was standing in the corner of the crowded room with her partner Brandi Gloam. They shared a look and smile, but quietly listened to the rest of the meeting. Every year the Chicago Fire and Chicago Police Departments, that service the same area, have a Hell Week as they try to beat one another for a morale boost and basic team building. It is up to the Chiefs to determine what the competitions and tasks will be each year for their members. The first Saturday after the Hell Week, both departments get together for a day of fun games and a huge BBQ with peers and family.

After another 45 minutes of briefing, meeting was over and all were excused. Brandi and Ally waited for the crowd to thin out before walking outside talking strategy with a few other officers. The Fire Department normally blows the PD out of the water, but not this year! Deep in discussion, Ally suddenly stopped talking and dead in her tracks when she spotted him, not even Brandi running into her stopped the stare. He was in his Chicago Fire t-shirt and trousers smiling with a group of other fire fighters. He was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"Shit! Ally," Brandi grabbed Ally's shoulder. "...are you okay?"  
"Yea. I was just thinking about how we're going to beat those guys." Ally cleared her throat realizing that she stopped breathing.  
"Sure…" Brandi looked at the group of good-looking men.

Ally shook off her quick lust, irritated that she allowed it to happen, and got into the driver's seat of her and Brandi's squad car. She called into dispatch attempting to forget about the hot fireman.

"Dispatch, Car 117 is 10-8." Ally called.  
"_10-4 car 117_." Dispatch confirmed.

Kelly Severide and Matthew Casey were talking when a beautiful woman in uniform caught Kelly's eye. She met eyes with him for a second before she got into the driver's seat of a squad car and drove away. He has never seen her before but he needed to find out who she was.

"Severide, are you ready to go?" Casey asked.  
"Yea." Kelly nodded.

Chief Boden walked out of the building and walked over to his men.

"Ok guys, we have a hard week ahead of us. Some of those new officers are hardcore and want to beat us this year. Keep your eyes open. I want another trophy against Blue."  
"Yes sir." Casey and Severide said together.  
"Captian," Kelly cleared his throat. "...I didn't recognize all of the officers this year. Are we going up against another department?"  
"No, those are mostly the same officers."  
"Oh...alright." Kelly smiled because he knew what department she was out of now.


	2. Chapter 2

With Hell Week 3 days away, Ally was interested to see what everyone had planned and walked into the station, heading to her desk to begin her shift. As she entered the admin area, Brandi was sitting at her own desk, located next to Ally's, surrounded by uniformed men discussing something in a very hushed voice. Anytime Brandi and their mutual friends were talking in hush tones, Ally was not going to like it.

"She's not going to go for it." Brandi frowned.  
"She's not going to go for what?" Ally asked as she set her bag down.

The group stopped talking and a few male policemen jumped off the desk clearing their throats obviously not expecting Ally yet. They stood staring at each other, not speaking, and awkwardly looking around.

"Well?" Ally asked, sitting in her chair, wanting details.  
"Ally," Brandi smiled. "...we came up with an idea where we can make money and steal the flag."  
"Two birds with one stone." Paul, another Officer, was awkwardly smiling.  
"What is the idea?" Ally crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned back in her chair waiting for an explanation.  
"Ally," Mark began.  
"If someone else says my name before telling me what is going on..." Ally's voice was raising.  
"Ok!" Mark, another Officer, laughed and walked to Ally patting her on the shoulder. "We have a car wash with women in bikinis at the fire station because...there isn't a good place here." Mark smiled big.  
"So while the bathing suited hotties have their attention, you can sneak in and grab the flag." Ally was thinking they had a great idea.  
"Yea..." Brandi took in a loud breath. "They'll see that. The idea was..." She stopped.  
"...was?"  
"...you and I go in and we grab the flag… in bikinis."  
"What?! No way in hell!" Ally yelled.

...w...

Monday Morning rolled around and everything was all set. The Firemen were all convinced it was a fundraiser for the fire department and had no issues allowing 16 beautiful bikini wearing women on their premises...getting wet. As the cars rolled in, music blasted, and every fireman standing outside looking; Ally was sitting in her jeep, dreading getting out of her safe zone this...exposed. Brandi was sitting in the passenger seat and smiled as the bikini babes had the men in the garage doorways staring.

"Ally, come on! It's working!"

Kelly was leaning against the side of the door with Cruz, Mouch, and Darden when a beautiful woman stepped out of her jeep in a black string bikini and black heels. Kelly gasped at the site of the woman, she looked familiar but he could not remember from where. He then didn't care because her body was amazing!

Ally walked up with Brandi and they began washing cars while listening to some great music. It didn't take long for Ally to soon give in and she started having fun.

About an hour into the car wash, Brandi walked to Ally and motioned that 'it was time'. She then walked over and began flirting with Otis and Darden as Ally walked by unnoticed by all the Firemen. Ally walked in as if she owned the place and looked around until she spotted the flag in the next room. She took a deep breath and glanced around to see if she had a free shot to get it. The flag was just within reach when...

"Can I help you?"

Ally spun and came face to face with a very good-looking man, the man that made her heart stop over a week ago.

"_Damn_..." Ally swallowed hard and thought. "Uh," Ally could barely think because his eyes were burning a hole into her heart and butterflies filled her stomach. How can a look incapacitate her like this? "...bathroom?" She tried to think quick.

Kelly stared at this very beautiful woman and couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander. She looked so familiar and tanned...and sexy. He wanted her, he was going to have her.

"Bathroom, is..." He smiled and pointed behind him. "...there."

Ally had to think quick! She could tell that this hot firefighter liked the way she looked so she decided to take advantage of that. She began walking toward him and "slipped", making herself fall into his arms. Her chest pressed into his and his muscled arms wrapped around her instantly. His eyes shut briefly as her intoxicating smell filled his nose and he could not help but love the feeling of her body against his.

Ally met eyes with, a now alone Brandi, and moved her eyes toward the flag. Brandi headed to it without hesitating.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked.  
"Yes," Ally put on her most innocent tone. "...my shoes are wet and ...well..."  
"Luckily I was here." He smiled.  
"What's your name?" She smiled back flirting.

Ally slowly stood and realized how tall he was and took in his smell deep into her lungs. He smelled amazing and her mouth was now inches from his beautiful lips.

"Kelly." He whispered inches from her mouth.  
"You are a very handsome man, Kelly." Ally smiled at him.

Kelly's head was spinning and he really wanted this woman. Ally bit her bottom lip, her skin tingling where his hands held onto her.

"The flag!" Darden ran into the room yelling.

The fire house erupted all around Kelly and Ally but they just stayed, staring at each other. Kelly could not stop looking into her beautiful hazel eyes and could not stop thinking about how much he wanted to kiss those lips.

From outside, Brandi was sitting in the jeep trying to will Ally away from the hot fireman so they wouldn't get caught.

"I," Ally was whispering. "...should go. That sounds important."  
"Yea," Kelly cleared his throat shaking the images of her naked out of his head. "...I have to deal with a crisis apparently." He smiled.  
"Goodbye Kelly." Ally winked trying to stop her legs from turning to butter because of that smile.  
"Wait," Kelly yelled suddenly. "...your name?"  
"Renee."

With that Ally stepped out of Kelly's arms and walked away from him. He stood staring at her until Otis ran up breaking his concentration.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Chief Boden was pacing in front of his men. "...you mean to tell me that police officers walked in here and took the flag while you were ALL here. Am I understanding this correctly?"  
"Yes sir." Casey sighed.  
"We didn't realize..." Darden began.  
"Sir," Otis interrupted Darden. "...Severide and Darden were talking to them!"  
"So were you!" Darden spat.  
"Really? And while they were talking to them, what were you doing?" Chief Boden snapped.

Otis cleared his throat and sank into his chair.

"Sir," Kelly sighed. "...we're not even sure that there were officers. Obviously the women were hired by the PD."  
"Yea," Darden piped in. "...they were way too sexy to be cops."

The group of men began talking about the women again, ignoring that Chief Boden was upset with them.

"Enough!" Boden snapped. "You already lost one competition for us, you better not lose the fundraiser!"  
"Yes sir!" The men said as Boden exited the room.

The group stayed silent for a few minutes before Casey slapped the table.

"Since you did this," Casey looked at Severide, Otis, and Darden. "...you guys get to choose what we do."  
"All you kiddo." Kelly pointed at Darden. "I've got something to do."

Kelly stood from the table and walked out of the room.

"Kelly!" Darden yelled.  
"Where are you going?" Casey yelled.

...w...

Kelly was waiting outside the Police Station for about 20 minutes before Ally and Brandi walked out of the station laughing about something. Both women looked like they just got out of a workout or some sort of training because they were both were in yoga pants and tank tops. After a short chat Brandi went left and Ally began walking toward a yellow jeep with "Irish" on the plates, the same jeep from the carwash. Kelly let out a deep breath, why was he so nervous! Before he chickened out, he got out of his car and walked up behind her.

"You're a cop." He stated plainly.

Ally stopped dead in her tracks and gasped because she knew exactly who was standing behind her. She would remember his sexy voice forever.

"I am." Ally smiled and blushed as she turned around to meet eyes with him.  
"We got our asses chewed because of you." He had an amused smile on his face and his arms were crossed in front of his muscled chest.  
"Sorry about that." Ally smiled biting her lip because he was so sexy.  
"As a professional courtesy," He began. "...and to make things even... I say you give up the funds for our fundraiser."  
"So... give you the money that I had to wear a bikini for? Do you realize how humiliating that was!"  
"No," Kelly smiled big. "...you looked incredible."  
"Okay," Ally cleared her throat because she needed to get away from this man. "...you want me to give up the money so I can get my ass chewed?"  
"It's only even."  
"No." She could not stop smiling.

Kelly walked up close to Ally leaving an inch between his face and her's. Normally, Ally would have taken this person down but there was something about Kelly that made her stomach tighten and her entire body turn to mush. He touched her cheek with the backs of his fingers and whispered in her.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be walking alone at night." He rubbed his nose against her's.  
"I'm fine...I can take care of myself..." Ally stammered wondering why she couldn't move.  
"Is Renee your real name?" He asked.  
"Yes and no." She sighed.  
"Yes and no?"  
"My middle name is Renee, my first name is Ally. Is Kelly your real name?" She smiled.  
"Yes."

Kelly leaned back and smiled, he wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Kelly!" A strange female voice interrupted their moment.

Kelly let out an angry sigh, he knew exactly who it was, Trina. Every time he had a "dry spell" he would call Trina for a quick release but it has been about three weeks since he has last seen her. Ally stepped back from Kelly and looked at the mini-dress brunette; she was hideous.

"Trina." Kelly sounded irritated.  
"We're going out to the club, you should come! That way you can just take me home instead of calling me later." Trina sneered at Ally.  
"Obviously you have a busy night ahead of you." Ally turned around and headed to her jeep.  
"Renee ...er... Ally!" Kelly went to walk after her but she tossed up a hand to him and shook her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday, the end of Hell Week, Firefighters and cops were all over the park for the BBQ. Chief Hanson and Chief Boden were standing in the middle of the festivities chatting with themselves before getting everyone's attention.

"Hello Chicago's Finest," Chief Hanson smiled at his officers. "...and you fire guys." The crowd laughed and some booed jokingly. "Chief Boden and I thought changing the rules this year would be a good idea. Each of you are to be paired together, one fireman and one officer. This person will be your partner all day." Ally looked at Brandi and lifted her eyebrows. "When we call the names raise your hand and get with your partner. Anything to add Boden?"  
"Yes. The PD won the flag grab this year, congrats to you all." Chief Boden shot a look to his guys. "But thanks to a huge donation toward the end of our chili cook off, the FD won the donation race."

The crowd cheered and the Fire Department guys patted each other on the back to a job well done. Kelly didn't move to celebrate with his fellow fire fighters, he looked toward where Ally stood until she met eyes with him. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders at him and he smiled big winking at her.

It took a good 20 minutes to call everyone's name and Ally knew that somehow Kelly was going to be her partner. She wasn't sure if Brandi and Chief Hanson had something to do with this but she was not going to let this get the best of her. After Chief Hanson and Boden were done calling the names, Ally headed over to where Kelly stood with his arms crossed smiling big at her. She hated that smug smile and what it did to her.

"Ally McManus." She smiled holding her hand out.  
"Kelly Severide." He smiled back taking it.

Ally gritted her teeth thankful her hair was still down because her ears were bright red, she was sure of it! Kelly smiled at her silently thanking God she was standing in front of her again.

"Let the games begin." Kelly chuckled.

...w...

After the BBQ and games, Ally and Kelly headed to the cars after everyone else had left. They had stayed back and had a beer together just talking about anything they could. There were a few random groups of cops and firemen lined from the park and down several streets laughing about how much fun they had and saying their goodbyes. After their beer, Ally and Kelly were walking together in silence until she stopped when they reached her jeep. She set her trophy in the back seat and turned back to Kelly smiling big, happy she finally won that trophy. He smiled back but was screaming at himself to just kiss her but he just stood there, frozen. He has never had this sort of a connection with anyone and he wasn't understanding why out of all the women he's seen, this one stranger had his emotions on their knees.

"Thank you. This was the first year I've walked away with a trophy." Ally smiled. "_Now just kiss him, Ally._" She thought to herself.  
"_Stop smiling_," He thought to himself. "_I cannot deal with this. You are so perfect and ...perfect. _It was my pleasure," He finally found his voice. He held his trophy up. "And thank you for this and the donation."  
"What donation? I don't know what you're talking about." Ally blushed.  
"Yea... I'm sure you don't." Kelly bit his bottom lip.  
"Ok," Ally could see how distracted he was. "...well, I-uh...I'll see you..."  
"Are you hungry?" Kelly blurted interrupting her.  
"Yes." Ally's answered immediately, her stomach tightening.  
"I live... just around the corner, I'll stop by there and change...then we could go?" Kelly couldn't stop stammering.  
"Sure. Did you drive?" Ally looked around.  
"No. I came with Casey."  
"Hop in, I'll take you home."  
"I'm filthy! I don't want to..."  
"Severide, get into the damn jeep." Ally ordered.  
"Yes ma'am."

It was a short ride to his apartment with them chatting and laughing the entire way. Ally hated that every time he opened his mouth she got sucked further and further in. Kelly loved hearing her laugh and how easy it was to talk to her. It didn't matter what she was saying, she had him completely hooked. Ally parked in front of the building and shut off the engine as they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Nice place." Ally wanted to break the silence.  
"Thank you for the ride." He smiled.

Ally could not stop staring at his kissable lips, she bit her bottom lip and blushed when he licked them. Before she knew what was happening, Kelly crushed his lips on her's in a bruising kiss. She gasped into the kiss, immediately giving in and grabbed the front of his shirt attempting to pull him closer. His head was spinning as he reached up, gently cupping her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. This kiss would have made Ally fall, if she were standing, her knees shook and her stomach swarmed with butterflies.

Kelly pulled away panting after a few long seconds and now very uncomfortable because his body reacted very positively to her touch. Ally left her eyes closed and put their foreheads together trying to catch her breath, not believing what this one kiss did to her.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" Kelly then cursed himself and looked away as Ally opened her eyes.  
"What?" Ally pulled his face back.  
"I don't want you to think that I onl..." Ally kissed him again stopping his sentence.  
"Take me upstairs, Kelly." She whispered against his lips.

They jumped out of the jeep and ran into the building to the nearest elevator. As the doors closed, Ally pushed him into the elevator wall and kissed him deep, making Kelly groan into their kiss. When the elevator opened, they moved out together still attached at the lips. Kelly slammed Ally's body against the wall, kissing her harder than before when they reached his door. Her taste and soft lips were so intoxicating, he could not stop. Ally moaned into his kiss, unaware of her surroundings except of how he tasted so amazing and she needed more of him, she needed all of him.

Kelly fumbled for his keys as Ally nibbled and sucked on his neck and chest. It took them longer to get into the door because he would give up on the keys and kiss her deeply every few seconds. When he located the right key and got the door open, he grabbed her rear and picked her up, carrying her through the door and kicking it shut behind them. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and she squeezed him closer to her never allowing his mouth to leave her's. Ally pulled her shirt off exposing her beautiful body as Kelly began walking up his staircase. He sighed appreciating the show and tried getting up the steps as fast as he could because he needed her now.

Finally up the stairs, Ally flushed crimson suddenly shy as Kelly kept focusing on her newly exposed skin. Sensing her uneasiness, Kelly smiled and kissed her again, walking them into his room. They pushed his door shut with their bodies as soon as they crossed the threshold of his room and nothing was holding them back now. Their clothes came off quickly and they never missed a kiss. As they were exploring each other against the door, Kelly could not hold on anymore. He lifted her against the door and slowly entered her, being as gentle as he could with his precious prize. Ally gasped at his size as he filled her and as she stretched to meet his length. Kelly didn't move for a few seconds, he almost finished entering her ...this has never happened to him before.

"What is it?" Ally whispered.  
"You," Kelly looked at this beautiful woman and smiled. "...are incredible."

He kissed her again and walked them over as they fell onto his bed, there they began moving together faster and harder. Together they had a perfect rhythm going and it wasn't long before Ally's pressure peaked and her orgasm spilled over him. She screamed his name and raked her fingernails down his back as he rode every tremor. Kelly groaned at the pain she was causing and sucked in a fast breath as she bit his chest. Ally could not believe how intense that orgasm was and how exhausted it made her. She gritted her teeth so hard that she needed to bite something and Kelly's exposed chest was where she landed. When her breathing slowed, Kelly continued the fantastic torture and it wasn't long before Ally was screaming again, this time he could not stop his and he came with her.

Several minutes went by before Kelly looked up at Ally, who was holding onto her forehead with her right hand and breathing heavily. He kissed her before he rolled over and panted alongside her. Who was she? He has never felt this way about a woman before. He's had sex with several women and has never felt this satisfied before. Ally was just as stunned, she has never had sex with someone she barely knew and it was the best sex of her life! She has never come that fast and that hard, ever!

"Not bad for a cop." Kelly smiled.  
"Shut up!" Ally slapped his chest.

He laughed rubbing his sore chest and she smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Hungry?" Kelly leaned over and kissed her softly.  
"Starving." She whispered against his lips.  
"Come on."

Kelly stood and slid on his Chicago FD shorts, then he waited for Ally to stand. She stared at his beautiful shape before standing shyly in front of him. Kelly noticed her turning bright red and he handed one of his shirts.

"Put that on, beautiful."

Ally put the shirt on and closed her eyes as his scent filled her nose. He grabbed her hand and lead her into the kitchen where he made them both a sandwich. They ate and talked for hours about anything and everything. Ally loved that it was easy to talk to him and hated it at the same time. Kelly could not stop thinking about how amazing this woman was and that he did not want this to end. They ended up walking over and laying on the couch just having a great conversation making four more hours pass quickly.

"Oh no!" Ally looked at the clock. "I have to be to work at 6am!"

She went to stand up but Kelly grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Are your work clothes in your jeep or at the station?" Kelly whispered nuzzling her ear and running his hands up her naked legs.  
"They're ...in my jeep...thankfully..." Ally moaned at his touch.  
"Then stay." Kelly whispered.

Ally gasped when his hand found what it was looking for. Kelly kissed her neck to her mouth before grabbing her chin and kissing her deep.

"If you leave," He whispered against her lips. "...I can't do this."

Ally pushed him onto his back and climbed on his lap so quick he was surprised. She kissed him and slid her hands down his body, freeing his length from the shorts. As she slowly eased onto him, Kelly sucked in a loud breath and gripped her hips until he was fully sheathed. She began moving up and down his length, as Kelly ripped the shirt off her body and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. She was going to be his and he was already her's.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly woke up the next morning feeling like a new man. His head felt clear for the first time in a long time and he wasn't sure what was going to happen from here but he was hoping that Ally was going to be apart of it. Wanting to see her beautiful face again, he rolled over ... to an empty bed. Kelly shot upright and looked around his trashed room, remembering every thing that happened last night. A smiled immediately crossed his face and he blushed thinking about the things they did to trash his room.

After a quick replay of last nights events, Kelly stood and slid on his shorts heading to the bathroom.

"Ally?" He asked as he opened the door. Empty.

The smell of bacon hit his nose and he ran immediately downstairs hoping Ally was still there. Shay was standing at the stove cooking when his loud steps made her turn to meet eyes with him. She couldn't help but notice his expression falling.

"Morning to you too." Shay smiled.  
"Hey." Kelly frowned.  
"A beautiful woman left a few minutes ago." She began making a plate for him.  
"Damn it..." Kelly sat on one of the bar stools.  
"Wasn't that the cop who got us all in trouble?"  
"Yea."  
"Did she stay the night?"  
"Yea."  
"That's a first."  
"I know...but she's ...so..."  
"Hot."  
"Incredible and yes...hot."

Shay and Kelly ate breakfast before getting ready for their shift and he told her everything. He even admitted that, even though he barely knew her, he was feeling very deeply for her.

...w...

About halfway through their shift, Kelly was sitting on the couch with Mouch and Darden when Herrman walked in smiling.

"Lieutenant Severide, there is an officer here to see you." Herrman smiled again looking back out the window at the uniformed woman.

Kelly jumped up so quick the guys around him jumped, but he was gone before they could get an explanation. Ally looked so sexy in her uniform as she turned to look at him.

"Hey." Kelly smiled.  
"Hey," Ally smiled back. "...I was confiding in my partner about how I feel today and she uh...she brought me here."  
"I'm glad she did." Kelly could not stop smiling.  
"Look..." She sighed.  
"Ally, I don't know what this is we have starting but do you want to go out, for real this time?"  
"On an actual date?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes." Ally answered.  
"Friday night?"  
"Where?"  
"Meet me here?"  
"I'll see you then." Ally bit her bottom lip and began walking away from Kelly.

Kelly let her get about 4 steps from him before stopping her.

"Ally!" He said as he walked toward her.

As she turned, Kelly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her so passionately, their audience was silent until he released her. Ally was panting and completely thrown of balance from that kiss. Kelly let out a deep satisfying breath and smiled big.

"See you later." He let out a sexy chuckle.  
"Yea..."

...w...

The next seven and a half months were a blur of amazing sex and quality time spent with a girl he was falling for. Kelly could not stop thinking about how amazing this whole situation was. Ally was exactly what he wanted and he was not going to let her go easy. One day, sitting at the station bored a familiar cry of the alarm began.

{"_Multiple gun shot wounds, Truck 81, Squad 3, Medic 61, needed. Chicago PD is already in route..._"}

The guys jumped up and headed to their trucks instantly. Kelly could not help the lump forming in his throat because Ally could be in trouble.

"Severide!" Casey yelled breaking his thought.

The scene was about three blocks from the station but it felt much farther to Kelly. They pulled up to what looked like a war zone, several cop cars scattered all over the road with bullet holes in them.

...w...

Ally was leaning against a wall in an office building waiting for a reply from the gunman. She and Brandi were the first officers on the scene and they chased the gunman into this office building where he took a hostage.

"Let me walk out of here and I won't hurt her!" The gunman screamed over the crying woman.  
"How about you take me instead!" Ally shouted back. "I'll be able to get you a lot farther than she will."  
"No! L-Let me out of here! You'll try to take my weapon."  
"No, I won't. But I will if you don't let her go!" Ally shouted.

Brandi ran up next to Ally, breaking open a small medical kit. She then held a piece of gauze against Ally's shoulder trying to stop the bleeding. The gauze turned red quickly and Brandi frowned. The gunman had fired several shots at them and a stray bullet hit Ally in the shoulder before they entered the building.

"He must have nicked something good," Brandi whispered. "...I can't stop the bleeding."  
"It's fine." Ally smiled.

She didn't want to admit but the bullet wound hurt like hell. Brandi already looked worried and distracted, Ally needed to get her out of here.

"I'm dropping my gun and walking out to you." Ally called out to the gunman.  
"N-No!" The gunman shouted.  
"Brandi, run to Hanson and tell him what's going on. Have them flank in from the rear, I'm moving in."  
"Al..." Brandi began to protest.  
"Go. So they know where we are." Ally then dropped her gun and walked out into the hallway.

Brandi frowned but ran down the stairs and out the door looking for Chief Hanson.

"Chief!" Brandi screamed getting everyone's attention in the area.  
"Gloam?"  
"We were 10-97 as the gunman walked out of the store he was robbing. He fired at us and we followed him..." Brandi stopped talking as Kelly ran up with Boden.

Brandi has seen Kelly and Ally together for months on several different occasions, she knew this was going to kill him.

"Gloam!" Hanson barked.  
"...up in that office building. He has a hostage but Ally is trying to talk him into..."  
"...into?" Hanson waited.  
"...into taking her instead..." Kelly frowned unable to control his sudden anger spike.

Everyone went silent as Ally walked out of the building, Brandi was pointing at, with a gun to the back of her head and her hands cuffed in front of her body.

"Ally!" Kelly went to run to her but Boden grabbed his arm.  
"Kelly, stop!" Ally held her hands up.  
"Yes! Stop!" The gunman screamed. "Get us a car! O-or I'll kill her!"  
"No!" Kelly fought.

Boden had a hard grip on him but a number of fire fighters had to run over to help control him.

"My squad car is right there." Ally pointed. "_I got this, babe._" She mouthed to Kelly.

Kelly stopped fighting his team and a stray tear fell from his left eye, he could not lose her! How could she do this?! The gunman walked them over to the car door and opened it. He then forced Ally in the passenger seat, making her slide over as he sat in the car with her.

"G-Get us out of here!" The gunman yelled.

Ally started the car and looked back at Kelly who was not happy with her at all. She then pulled away from the scene as Kelly and everyone stood there in silence. The group of firemen let Kelly go and all he could do was stand there as the woman he loved drove away, handcuffed, and a gun to her head.

"She's our best negotiator, or... she'll beat the hell out of him." Cheif Hanson patted Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly couldn't understand why no one was doing anything, why did they let her just leave with a mad man?!

Ally began speeding through lights waiting for the opportunity to snag the gun from the man. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she decided to wait until he demanded her to pull over, that would be the best time to pounce. About two stop lights from the scene they went through the third light and got t-boned by a car running it's red light. They were still close enough to the scene that Kelly and all watched in horror.

"ALLY!" Kelly shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally woke slowly, her head throbbing and buzzing. She stared at the ceiling realizing that it did not look familiar and she tried to focus on where she was. She slowly sat up and looked around the hospital room noticing the flowers, cards, and next to her, in a chair, slept Kelly with a magazine rested on his lap. Ally smiled and stood up, in need of a tooth brush and a toilet to drain her bladder.

After five minutes of attempting to stand, Ally got to her feet and headed to the restroom. She spotted a care package, that Brandi had to have left. Ally brushed her teeth, used the restroom, and jumped in a quick shower to attempt to feel better. Her left ear was ringing and her head still hurt after the shower, but she did feel much better. Kelly was standing, waiting for her when she turned the corner.

"Hey babe..." Ally stopped smiling when she seen the look on his face.  
"What the hell were you thinking, Ally?"  
"I was doi..."  
"You could have died!" Kelly shouted interrupting her.  
"So could you! You know that we don..." Ally stopped talking because she became dizzy.

She almost fell but Kelly was there instantly to catch her. He sat her on the bed and squatted down between her legs.

"Babe," Kelly sighed.  
"No. You know the risks of our jobs."  
"I don't knowingly put myself in danger!" Kelly yelled.  
"Babe," Ally sighed. "...if there is a burning building and someone possibly in there, you'd run in!"  
"Ally..." Kelly began. "I... I can't lose you..."  
"Kelly," Ally smiled. "I'm not going anywhere." She then thought, "_I love you, I never want to be without you._"  
"_I love you_!" Kelly wanted to yell but they haven't told each other that yet...what if she didn't love him.  
"Ally!" Brandi walked into the room with several uniformed men and women.

The group moved in to hug Ally and pushed Kelly back away from her. Upset because of the interruption and how worried he was about her, he slipped out of the room. He walked out of the hospital getting more upset by the minute, how could she not realize how dangerous this was! He paced in front of the door considering heading back in but realized he was too upset to talk to her.

...w...

2 weeks after the accident, Kelly hadn't gone to see Ally at all. The more he thought about their last conversation, the more he was upset with her. She would show up to his and Shay's apartment, but he never came home when she was there.

Kelly was sitting at the normal squad table reading the Chicago Sun Times when Ally walked into the station. He looked up from his paper as everyone greeted her and asked about her condition, but didn't smile or lock eyes with her.

"Can I talk to you?" Ally asked after the crowd realized the severity of the tension.

Kelly let out an irritated breath but stood and walked over to her.

"What?" Kelly was trying to keep a poker face.

He wanted so bad to grab her and hug her tightly, but he was still upset with her.

"I'm sorry." Ally looked into his eyes.  
"For what?" Kelly was looking everywhere except for her eyes.  
"Kelly," Ally sighed frustrated.

He finally looked into her eyes and just stared at her saying nothing. Ally realized that this was going nowhere and stepped away from Kelly, walking out of the Firehouse.

"Severide," Casey walked up. "...don't let her leave just because you're scared for her."  
"Why don't you mind your own business." Kelly shouted.

Kelly walked away from Casey and kicked a chair on his way to the locker room.

"Kelly!" Darden ran after him.  
"Not right now, Alan." Kelly paced the locker room.  
"No! You'll listen to me now!" Darden shouted making Kelly stop pacing. "I have stayed out of your love life for a long time. Ally was the best thing that has ever happened to you! Remember when Heather and I were going through some problems and you were there to remind me what I had and how I had to keep fighting for it?"  
"I'm scared!" Kelly shouted.

Admitting it out loud felt like someone grabbed Kelly's heart and squeezed. He looked to the ceiling then sat down on the bench putting his face in his hands. Darden stood dazed, he did not expect this upfront honesty.

"Scared of what?" Darden sat next to him.  
"That she'll get hurt. That phone call that she's been hurt or worse... When I pulled her out of her squad car, the blood and she was not moving..." Reliving the accident made his eyes fill with tears and he stopped talking.  
"Boden told you to stay back." Darden frowned.  
"Stay back? Stay back after I just witnessed my girlfriend get t-boned with a gun to her head?!"  
"Kelly..." Darden began.  
"I can't...deal with the not knowing. I can't deal with her possibly getting hurt."  
"You do realize that she goes through the same thing every time there is a fire? You think it's fair for her?"  
"Whose side are you on?" Kelly met eyes with him.  
"Your side. But Kelly, I love you like a brother and I am not afraid to tell you the truth. Do not mess this up because you're afraid of the unknown."  
"I'm in love with her."  
"No kidding." Darden stood.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Go get her. Stop being a selfish ass." Darden walked out of the room leaving Kelly with those words.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long 3 days since Ally visited the fire station. Being away from Kelly made her realize just how important he has become in her life. Everywhere she looked in her apartment there was some memory of them doing something and she hated it. She was in love with him. Period. To forget him, Ally submersed herself in work. She was picking up extra shifts and was beginning to feel normal again finally.

On day 5, Brandi and Ally were on shift and called to a multiple vehicle accident on a bridge. When they responded the fire trucks were already there and firemen strung all over. Ally took a deep breath and looked at Brandi.

"Come on," Brandi smiled. "...you got this."

They exited the car and walked up to Chief Boden.

"Ladies." Boden nodded.  
"What do we have Chief?" Ally asked.  
"Vehicle A was speeding, lost control and started an 18 car pile up. There is a minivan that went over but luckily, got snagged in some power lines. The city has shut the power off so we can go get them. I have Severide and Dawson repelling down now to see who is in the minivan."  
"Chief!" Darden yelled.  
"I'll be right back." Boden nodded to them.

Ally realized she wasn't breathing, Kelly was the one going after the minivan.

...w...

Kelly made it to the van and opened the door after some persuasion with the crowbar. The woman in the drivers seat was unconscious and bleeding from the nose. Kelly reached in to see if she had a pulse after Dawson requested him to do so. He looked up to Dawson and nodded his head that she was alive. He turned his attention to the three kids in the back, a child in a car seat crying, a four year old girl crying, and an a older male trying to calm to other two.

"Hey!" Kelly called to the older kid. "What's your name?"  
"M-Matt." The kid was breathing heavily.  
"Matt, I'm Kelly with the Chicago Fire Department. I'm going to help you but I need you to help me, okay?"  
"O-Ok."  
"Can you roll this window down?"

Kelly looked back up to see when his help was coming down and met eyes with Ally. The sound of the window rolling down made him look away from her.

"Chief," Kelly called over the radio.  
"Severide, go ahead."  
"I have an unconscious female driver with three kids in the van. The kids look okay but the driver is alive but unresponsive."  
"10-4. Let's get the kids up and we'll see about her."

It took about an hour to get the kids up to the crew, but the woman was still unconscious. Dawson repelled back down to help get the woman up to the bridge. Kelly then began heading up after Dawson and the woman were pulled to safety. As the crew pulled Dawson to safety, a fuel truck exploded nearby sending debris and fire everywhere. The winch that was holding Kelly snapped and he fell back onto the opened van door. The force of his body hitting the van made it fall more and turn to the side throwing Kelly into the passenger floorboard.

He let out a loud groan from the pain shooting from his right shoulder up through his neck, leaving him immobilized.

...w...

Ally slowly stood after falling to the ground from the concussion of the powerful explosion. Firemen and Officers were scrambling around the scene, all except for Boden, who was holding onto Kelly's rope. Brandi stood up from the ground, looking at the chaos surrounding them.

"Ally! Are you okay?" Brandi asked with a look of concern.  
"Yea... You?"  
"Yes."  
"Chief!" Ally ran to Boden who was staring down at the van.  
"Severide fell off the rope and into the van. The van shifted, I don't know if he's okay."  
"Kelly!" Ally screamed after him.  
"Where is everyone?" Boden asked.  
"Helping with the explosion, a lot of people were hurt. I'm going to see if they need help." Brandi ran toward the crowd of people.  
"String me up, I'll go!" Boden yelled as he was looking for someone to take the rope.  
"No sir, your men need you here. I'll go."  
"You're not a fir..."  
"Right, I'm not a fire fighter, I'm a Chicago Officer that can repel. Get me harnessed and down there, sir!"  
"Fine."

Ally removed her blouse and vest before putting on the harness she grabbed from the truck. She was thankful that she was wearing a black tank top today because this was going to be a pain and there was no was it was going to get done if she was wearing her uniform blouse. Once she came back, she helped Boden tie off Kelly's line. After securing the ropes, Ally climbed over the concrete wall and Boden lowered her down to the van. Ally approached the van, her breath becoming shorter and faster, trying not to look down. She was also afraid of what she might see once to the van. Was Kelly okay? Was he even there?

"Kelly?" Ally anxiously yelled out.  
"A-Ally?" Kelly muttered, coming into consciousness.  
"Yes!" Ally spotted him on the floor of the passenger seat. "Can you move?"  
"My neck and shoulder are killing me, but I can move. I won't be able to hold onto anything."  
"Kelly," Ally waited for him to look into her eyes. "...I got you."

Kelly reached out with his left hand for help getting up. His harness was tangled around the seat from the rotation of the van during the fall. Ally carefully moved her way over the seat, untangled the harness rope, and moved Kelly into position to be raised up.

"Ok Chief, I've got him. Bring him up, slowly, he suffered injuries to his neck and shoulder."

...w...

Kelly was sitting in the back of Dawson and Shay's ambulance with his right arm iced and wrapped. Ally waited until he was alone before she walked up and leaned against the door looking at him.

"I'm sorry." Kelly frowned.  
"For?" Ally stepped up into the back of the ambulance and sat next to him.  
"For being a stupid ... selfish ass."  
"Kelly..." Ally began.  
"No," He stopped her. "...I got scared because I couldn't handle the dangers of your job. Then this happens and you helped me out of that van without hesitation. I want to be as strong as you...with you. It may take some time... if you'll still have me."  
"Babe," She smiled and touched his cheek. "...I may do things that you don't approve of and you will do the same thing. I know that you love being a fire fighter and I will never ask you to stop doing something that you love. I just hope that you think that way too because I will not stop doing what I love doing for you."  
"I will never ask that of you."

Ally smiled really big, forgetting about the last few days. She was just happy to see and be next to him again.

"Ally, I love you." Kelly said.

Ally gasped silently and stared at him, she was not expecting this.

"Kelly..." She tried to speak.  
"I'm sorry. I know I've been dis..." Kelly stammered feeling as though he made a fool of himself.  
"I love you." Ally chuckled as he stammered.

Kelly stopped and stared at her as if he wasn't sure she really said that. Ally smiled and nodded at him as if confirming she said it. He smiled and wrapped his left arm around her, hugging her tight. Ally pushed back just enough to surprise him with a passionate kiss. She had been wanting to end all the fighting with a kiss for the past 4 days and was not going to let another moment go by.

"Marry me..." Kelly whispered against her lips.

Ally's hug tightened from the shock of the moment, causing Kelly to gasp aloud from the pain in his shoulder. Ally let him go immediately, concern spreading throughout her face. They both stared at each other...

"So was that a yes?" Kelly asked with a big grin on his face.

She stopped for a moment, thinking of the time they had spent together. The past 6 months had been the best 6 months of her life, but was it too soon? Was this really going to happen? Was she ready? Her head flooding with questions and concerns. She looked up at him, big cocky grin on his face, a deep stare into each other's eyes... She realized that she almost lost this man today and one of her biggest regrets, would have been that she did not embrace him sooner. Thinking of that moment, a tear fell down her cheek. She realized that there was no one she would rather be with, that matters so much to her...

Ally started to blush as he reached up and wiped away her tear. She leaned in closer and whispered softly into his ear...

"Yes."


End file.
